


Strange Thoughts

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry has trouble with his thoughts





	Strange Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Date: June 15th, 2008  
>  Calendar Picture: "A Dementor starts subjecting Dudley to the Dementor's Kiss before Harry can produce a Patronus."  
> Date picked by [](http://tattooedsiren.livejournal.com/profile)[**tattooedsiren**](http://tattooedsiren.livejournal.com/)  
>  Pairing: Dementor/Dudley-lower Dementor, Lower by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie**

  
Author's notes: A/N: [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) has me chained to the dining room table, she's making me a spot of tea, and I'm writing drabbles for her.  


* * *

Harry could see Dudley lying on the floor of the tunnel. His entire body bowed as the Dementor lowered it's mouth and began administering the kiss. Harry knew he needed to produce a Patronus, he knew he had to be free from the Dementor that was holding him against the wall to do so but he couldn't get a phrase out of his head.

_She was sucking his soul through his cock_

He'd read about it in one of these letters to the Editor in a magazine his Uncle kept hidden away. All he could wonder was if this Dementor was a female and if she wouldn't be more effective if she went lower…Lower, Dementor, lower to suck the soul out of Dudley's cock.

Harry's mind wandered further and he imagined Ron sucking the soul out of his cock and he thought it might be a pleasant experience.

Dudley's moaning drew him back to the present and with the thought of Ron on his knees in front of him he was able to cast the Patronus. The stag charged down the Dementor holding him before charging after the one pinning Dudley to the floor.

_Lower, Ron, Lower_ Harry thought dimly as he made his way to Dudley.

Maybe there was some merit in having his soul sucked through his cock…he wondered if he might try and explore that this year.


End file.
